Protect Me
by xCullenLoverx
Summary: Bella is in college and when she has to start working with the Edward Cullen on a project her boyfriend gets possessive, will Edward be able to get her out of that relationship? Are they safe? All human, Bx? eventually BxE Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_There was a haunting music in the back. It was dark, foggy. There were tall buildings on either side of me. it was like it had just rained. I was running but it wasn't fast enough. I couldn't get away. The figure was gaining on me. I pushed myself faster. _Still not enough. _I looked back over my shoulder, the man was just a silhouette and he was catching up to me. I looked back and my foot caught on a crack. I fell on the pavement and scrambled to get up. _Hurry hurry hurry _I thought to myself. I started running again but it was too late. He grabbed the back of my light jacket and slammed me against the wall. All the air pushed out of my lungs. He pressed his dirty body against mine. I could feel the hot tears running down my cheeks. 'Please no, please' I begged. I tried to push him away from me but he brought his hand to my throat. 'Baby keep squirming. I love it when you're feisty.' He said in my ear. 'I'm not your baby, I'm not your anything!' I yelled and brought my knee up to knee him in the balls. He dropped me and crippled over in pain. He recovered quickly, too quickly. He grabbed me again and slammed me against the wall. 'You are mine and I'll show you just how much you are mine.' He mumbled in my ear and started undoing my shirt. 'No please, no! Don't touch me!' I screamed. 'If you don't be quiet I'll have to make you.' He said roughly. 'Never,' I said, 'I'll never be quiet, I'm not yours and you can't touch me!' I screamed at him. He drew back his fist and let it swing toward my face. I held my breath and clenched my eyes shut._ I bolted upright in my bed gasping for air. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped.

"Love are you okay?" I heard him ask as he turned on the bedside light. I looked over my left shoulder just as he was sitting up. God this man was beautiful, not like the one in my dream. I sighed and he wrapped his arms around me. I relaxed back into him and shook my head.

"No Edward, I'm not." I thought for a minute. "Well I guess I am physically okay. But... it was... I had another..." the tears were rolling down my face again. He wiped one away with the pad of his thumb.

"It's okay Bella,' he squeezed me lightly "it was just a dream." He kissed the side of my face. "Come on, lay back down with me, it's only 2 in the morning, we still have some time." He laid back down and opened his arms for me to cuddle in. I snuggled down into his chest. I took in his beautiful copper bed head of hair, his emerald green eyes, his structured face and his muscular arms and chest. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Bella. Bella baby, wake up." Edward shook me gently. "I brought you some breakfast." He said and placed the tray in my lap. I picked up a piece of toast with peanut butter on it. It was so good, the toast was crispy and the peanut butter was melted just the way I liked it. I took a sip of the orange juice next. It was chilled just right and tasted amazing after the toast. I looked at him as he sat on the bed at the end of my feet.

"This is really good, thank you." I said taking a strawberry and popping it in my mouth.

"What was your dream about? I haven't heard you scream like that in a while. And the way you woke up, god, you scared me!" he said with panic all over his face. I sighed.

"It... it was about... him." I looked down and played with my hands. He reached over and grabbed one and put it into his lap.

"Don't worry, you're safe now. Remember?"

"Yeah, I just... I don't know. I am just scared." He got up, came over and kissed me on the head. I moved forward and he climbed in behind me and we sat there until Edwards' sister knocked on the door.

**A/N: Who was it? Read and find out. And oh yeah press the review button and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Introductions**

"Babe, hurry, unlock the door! I want to see our new apartment!" I jumped up and down excitedly. "Hurry hurry hurry" I said to him. It's our second year in college and I've had an apartment with my best friend Angela since last year. But we each have boyfriends now and I decided to spend most of my time at my boyfriends place. Only is his old one wasn't big enough for us to share so he got a new apartment, plus he wanted to host more parties this year. He had already moved his stuff in last week and this is the first time I've been here! My boyfriend has never been to my apartment because he always liked the privacy, he doesn't even know where it is. He always said no to my place no matter how many times I invited him. It seemed weird but I just brushed it off.

"Okay okay," he laughed. "Calm down, I'm coming!" he jogged up the steps to unlock the door. I pushed it open and walked in. I dropped my bags and walked further into the room. It was big. I assumed it was the living room because it looked like it was open concept and had the kitchen at the back of the rectangle. The only thing dividing the room was the breakfast bar running parallel to the front door. I walked up to the granite counter that ran all the way to the right wall. To the left was the bathroom. It was huge. There was a big Jacuzzi bathtub and a counter with 2 sinks. I walked back out and went down the hallway that was to the led to the kitchen. There was one more door at the end of the hall. I pushed it open and walked into what must be the master bedroom, well the only bedroom. There was a big king sized bed, I assumed that was for us to share. I ran to the bed, jumped, and flopped on my back. The gold fluffy comforter was so soft. It was the most comfortable bed I had ever laid on. My head rolled to the left and I saw 2 more doors. I went for the door that was closest to the back of the room. It was a walk in closet! _I love this place_ I thought. Curiosity got the best of me and I went to the other door. Behind it I found another bathroom just like the first!

"Oh my God! Babe, I can't believe you picked this out by yourself! It's amazing!" I ran over and hugged him, he chuckled and hugged me back.

"Well I'm glad you like it." James said. My legs were hooked around his waist as he walked us over to the bedroom door and shut it. He pushed us with my back against the door. He had his hands on my ass and kissed me hard. I unlinked my arms and moved my hands to the sides of his face. I moaned as the kiss got more intense and he gently set me down so he could grab my hips and held me against the door. I moved one hand down and over and around his muscular chest. He moaned and that gave me the confidence to move both hands to the top of his jeans. He grabbed both of my hands and pushed them above my head and held them both in his left hand. He trailed kissed to the side of my mouth and down my jaw to my neck. I moaned as he nipped and licked at my collar bone. "You like that baby?" he said as he ground his hips into mine. My body responded on its own by grinding back. His right hand came up to massage my chest. I moaned again. "Keep both your hands up there." He said pointedly. I nodded and he moved both his hands to the front of my shirt and started undoing the buttons. He pushed it open and started massaging again. I leaned forward and kissed him again. I darted my tongue out and ran it along his bottom lip. He granted me access and we fought for dominance. The kiss slowed and I stopped.

"Babe as much as I really want to continue, and believe me, I do. But our door is open and the rest of my bags are outside in my unlocked car." He groaned but backed away. I kissed him gently and lead the way down to the car.

We brought the rest of the bags up and put them in the bedroom. I let out a relived sigh and went to the kitchen for some water. "So do you want to do something with me for a while?" I asked and push my cup away. He walked over and put his mouth to my ear.

"As much as I would like to finish what we started earlier, I have to get going to class." He said, kissed me and walked to the front door. I followed him and gave him a peck on the cheek. He closed the look behind him and I locked it just to make sure. I walked back to our room and stared unpacking my clothes. I only brought half of my clothes so that I would have some when I decided to stay with Angela. My clothes only took up one third of the walk in closet. I flopped down on the big bed. "Ahhh" I sighed. I started to think about James. He was the bad boy type. He wore the typical black leather jacket and dark jeans with the biker boots. He had long blonde hair which needed to be cut, but it made him happy. He also had a defined face and strong jaw line. And I could look into his ice blue eyes forever. They amazed me, I had never seen eyes that were so ice blue. James also liked to work out so his arms were toned, his chest was chiselled and he had 'abs of steel'. He had lots of power but he got tired quickly. I've seen him be in his fair share of fights and he got powerful hit in but he also got tired fast. I sighed.

I looked at the clock. 1:30pm I got up and started for my 2 o'clock class. I walked to the living room and grabbed my key and locked the door behind me. My red truck was old but it still worked great. I eyed it as I walked down the steps. I got in my truck and drove over to the college. It was my biology lesson. I was surprised when I walked in to find only a handful of people. Although now that I think about it, it was a hard lesson and many people had dropped out last year. I shrugged and sat down at an empty lab bench. One minute before the class was supposed to start a bronze haired man rushed in. The only seat left was left was the seat next to me. He walked over and sat down. He was good looking, much better than James, but I couldn't tell him that because along with being a bad boy, James was the jealous type. He would probably keep me with him all the time. I looked over at the man. He had messy bronze hair. It looked like sex hair. He had dazzling green eyes and kissable lips. His face was structured, his body was built, although he didn't look as muscular as James. He was dressed nicely, the style of dress you would want to show your parents. He looked so different from James. He dressed really... fashionably actually. He was wearing blue jeans that were faded around the knees and a white v-neck t-shirt with a black jacket over top. He placed his jacket over the back of the seat. He even smelt good. His dazzling eyes looked at me.

"Hello, I'm Edward." He held out his hand for me. I reached out and shook.

"Bella," I said letting go of his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. This size is nice, our class size this year. Last year this lesson was so big I didn't get to meet everyone. So tell me about yourself." He said.

"Hmm, well I don't know, there is not much to tell. My dad, Charlie, and I have a pretty good relationship even though we don't get to see each other much. He is all the way back in Canada so we usually just have phone calls once in a while. Um my main focus is the sciences and my boyfriend just got an apartment that he is letting me stay in not far from the campus. But me and my best friend Angela have an apartment together. So what about you?" I asked in return.

"Class copy the note from the board and use the rest of the time to get to know your lab bench partner because they will be with you for the rest of the term." The professor said. We quickly copied down the note, and then turned to face each other. Edward started his story.

I pushed my keys into the lock of our new apartment. I walked to the kitchen and put my books on the counter and grabbed a glass of water. James wasn't home yet. Just then the phone rand and I picked it up. "Hello," I said and heard Angela great me with a hello back. I walked to the bedroom and flopped down on the bed.

"Sooo how is the apartment?" she inquired.

"Oh Ang you should see it. I can't believe James picked this out all by himself." I said excitedly. "The bedroom has a walk in closet and an attached bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub!"

"Wow that's great! It's lonely over here without you."

"I know, but I'll still come over and stay sometimes."

"Okay, we have to have a girls night soon. So did you meet anyone new today?" she asked.

"Yeah, my lab partner. His name is Edward."

"Ooou what's he like? Is he hot?" she questioned.

"Ang we both have boyfriends remember? But yes he's gorgeous! He has bronze sex hair and green eyes. He said his sister and her boyfriend also go here. He said his parents bought them a house that they live in together. It's him, his sister, Alice and her boyfriend Jasper. Apparently they are all rich. But his brother Emmett and his girl friend Rosalie decided to get jobs not far from the campus though. He's going to be my-" James walked in the door.

"Who is going to be your what?" he looked at me sternly.

"Sorry Ang, I gotta go, James is here. Love ya, bye." I said and hung up the phone. "We were talking about my new lab partner in biology, Edward." James looked at me and shook his head.

"Bella, try not to get to close, I heard he is no good."

"James come on, babe, don't be jealous, he's just my lab partner, and you..." I said crawling off the bed towards him, "you are my boyfriend." I kissed him fiercely on the lips and he responded greedily pushing me back to the bed ready to immerse himself in me.

"Babe dinner's ready!" I said putting the last of the dishes on the table. He walked into the kitchen in just a pair of track pants. He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist while resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Smells good" he whispered. We walked around and sat on the stools of the breakfast bar. I had made green beans, noodles and chicken. I savoured the flavours as we ate in silence for a while. "So tomorrow is our 1 year anniversary, do you want to do something? I know it's Friday and we have classes so it will have to be later. I also got a present for you but you don't get to know what it is yet!" he teased. I playfully hit him in the shoulder.

"Come on, you have to tell me now!" I said. The rest of the night went by quickly. We talked and he asked me a lot about Edward.

**EPOV**

Isabella, or Bella as she told me to call her was on my mind as I left the class. She was beautiful and she seemed so sweet while we talked. I looked around the parking lot for my silver Volvo, not seeing it. _Ugh can't they get a room? _I thought as I saw a couple practically sexing each other up against a building. Neither of the pair looked like they really cared about school. I looked at the man's long blonde hair, which he should get cut, and leather jacket. _Typical biker _and the girl was in black cut off shorts and a top that showed too much of her stomach to be considered respectable. It made me wonder what kind of guys Bella was into and what her boyfriend was like. Maybe I could get her to introduce us and we could hang out.

**A/N: What did you like, hate, let me know in a review! Also if there is anything you want to see happen let me know and I will try to accommodate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – One year**

**Friday morning.**

_Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep. _I groaned and rolled over to hit my alarm clock. I flopped back onto my back and closed my eyes. "Babe, get up!" James yelled.

"It's 7:00 in the morning, do you have to yell?" I asked throwing the covers down. I sat up and threw my legs over the edge of the bed. I fixed my purple camisole and stood up. Padding out of our room I looked in the mirror. My hair looked like a haystack and I had makeup smeared on my face. I sighed as I walked into the kitchen and James sat on the couch.

"No I don't have to yell but I'm hungry and you were in our room sleeping, so get in the kitchen and make me some food." He said. I turned to him and crossed my arms. He stood up with his hands open. "Come on babe, you know I was only joking." He said exaggerating while walking towards me. I gave him a disappointed look and sighed, walking the rest of the way toward him.

"I know, I guess I just woke up with a sore neck and a bad mood, I apologize." I said. He came behind me and started massaging my neck telling me it was okay. I relaxed into his touch while wondering if Edward was going to be in class today. We also had this Friday writing class together that James didn't know about yet.

"I'm throwing a party Saturday night okay babe?" James asked.

"It's our anniversary though and I wanted to spend some time together with just us." I whined. He stopped massaging and turned me around. Grabbing my forearms he looked me in the eyes and said,

"We can do something special on Tuesday when neither of us have class, how about that? I'll even plan it all!" It sounded to good to be true but I agreed to it anyway and walked to my room to get dressed.

I pulled on my flowy white and black skirt and slipped it on. I also put on my floral printed colourful bra that James loves in case he had a surprise for me tonight. Then I grabbed my black and white lace camisole and black short sleeved jacket to put on top. I finished off my look with a pair of black flip flops. I walked to the bathroom and put on some natural make up and left my hair curly around my face. I walked back into the living room/kitchen where James sat at the breakfast bar waiting for his breakfast. I shook my head and started cooking him some eggs. While the eggs sat on the stove I got an apple from the fridge. James liked it when I only ate a little, healthy and worked out because he liked, as he called it, my 'tight little body'. I seasoned the eggs and put them on a plate. I turned around and saw James starring at me. "Damn you look hot." He said as I placed the eggs down in front of him. I blushed and walked to the door grabbing my keys.

"I gotta go to class now, I'll be back later." I said, blew him a kiss and locked the door. I climbed in my old red truck and drove to my writing class. Edward and I had compared classes when we had biology together. On Monday we didn't have anything together, Tuesdays we didn't have any classes, Wednesday we had history together, Thursday we had biology together and Fridays we had a writing class together. We also had classes that filled the rest of our days but none that over lapped with each other. Before I knew it I was at the complex our writing was held at and I parked my car. I turned toward my passenger seat and grabbed my book. _Knock knock knock. _I jumped and sat upright. I leaned my head back against the seat and put my hand against my chest. My head rolled toward the driver side window and saw Edward waving. I opened the door and got out. He looked apologetic as he closed the door behind. He turned around and started to apologise but I held my hand up and told him it was fine, all an innocent mistake.

We walked to our class in an awkward silence together. This was another small class with few people like our biology class. We took a seat beside each other at the back of the room.

"So, Bella, how are you today, other than my scaring you?" Edward asked with a chuckle. "You look very nice by the way. I really like the skirt, and my sister would deffinatly approve." He joked, I smiled.

"I'm good other than my sore neck. How are you?" I replied, he put his pen down and turned to face me.

"I'm very well thank you." I smiled and told him I was glad. "You seem in a very chipper mood today" he said after we talked for a little bit more, I nodded.

"It's James and my 1 year anniversary today and I think he got my something special for it!" I exclaimed, bounding up and down excitedly. He chuckled.

"Haha what is he like? Your boyfriend I mean." He inquired. I told him all about James. I told him about how he looks with his jacket and hair and his clothes. I also explained the activities he likes, mostly biking and partying. I told him about how he gets into fights and how he enjoys working out. I told him some good things and some of the not so good things. Edward sat and listened to me as I explained what I liked and what I didn't. "He sounds like quite the character, I'd like to meet him if that is okay with you? Maybe we could all hang out!" he requested. James probably wouldn't like seeing me with another guy, even though we are not together together. Although maybe he wouldn't be so jealous if he saw we were just lab partners.

"Sure, yeah, that would be cool. He's actually throwing a party this week if you wanted to come meet him then?"

"Yeah that'd be great, when should I be there?"

"Um come around 9pm on Saturday!" we agreed and I gave him directions to my new apartment. The rest of the class went by too slowly, but the rest of the day and my other classes went by even more slowly.

"James, babe? You home?" I called as I walked in the door. I didn't get an answer and I didn't see him in the living room/kitchen. I walked over and knocked on the bathroom door. No answer. I went to our room and pushed the door open. No one in there either. I went back to the kitchen to see if he maybe left a note, no luck. The door opened and I jumped. "James?" I asked, he looked up at me.

"Oh, yeah, sorry babe. I had to pick up your present because I had a last minute change to it." He said and dropped his stuff on the floor and walked over to me. he slapped my ass and told me to get changed because we had reservations at La Belle Italian. I scampered off to my room to get changed. I wore a long purple dress from my closet that hugged my curves perfectly. I paired it with some silver strappy heels and some silver earrings. I walked out and James was gawking at me. Again, I blushed. "That dress fits you perfect babe."

"Thanks" I said, "you clean up will also." I complimented. I walked over and gave him a kiss. He pulled me closer and deepened the kiss. His phone buzzed and he groaned in frustration. We let go to look at his phone. It was only a reminder of our reservations. I giggled and ran to our room to get his present. I ran back out just in time to see him putting a box in the pocket of his jacket.

"What's that" I questioned, trying to reach in his chest pocket as he swatted my hands away. I pouted.

"Don't worry, you'll get to see soon enough." He said and walked out the door. I sighed and followed him out locking the door behind me. We both got in our own sides of his car and rode to the restaurant. It was a quick drive and he grabbed my hand as we walked to the door. "Reservation for 2. James and Isabella" he said and winked at the waitress. Wait what? I didn't have much time to question it because we were being led to our table.

We both sat down and the waitress, Krista, took my drink order, Nestea, and James' order, coke. We looked at our menus for a while. I decided on quesadillas while James got a steak dinner. The conversation flowed easily until our meals came. Mine was delicious and James seemed to be enjoying his because his mouth was barley empty and he was moaning slightly. I decided it was time to bring up Edward wanting to meet James but every time I tried to bring him up, James told me to hold on or to hold my thought. Instead he told me to close my eyes. I closed my eyes and waited. I heard him get up and walk around the table to me. "Don't look" he said and I felt something being placed around my neck. I opened my eyes and looked down. There was a beautiful blue glass necklace around my neck. The pattern had all different shades of blue and different shapes of glass beads.

"Wow. This is beautiful. Thank you James!" I said with tears in my eyes. This is the necklace I mentioned one time a while ago and he remembered it. I also knew it was an expensive necklace. I fingered the necklace for a few minutes admiring its beauty. It had a wonderful sparkle to it. I hadn't even noticed James had sat down when I looked up, "I love it." I said. "Now, your present." I reached behind me and pulled out a box. I handed it to him and he looked confused. "Open it," I urged. He shook the box a little but started opening it. He pulled out the watch and was awestruck. I knew he had wanted the watch. He had been looking at it for a while. But I also knew he knew how expensive it was and he hates it when people spend money on him just as much as I dislike it. Although he didn't complain about the price, so I knew I did a good job. We both admired our presents a while longer until the waitress offered us dessert. We both got a piece of their chocolate cake. It was moist and flavourful.

"So James, what do you think about Edward coming to the party?" I asked. "He wants to meet you and I think it would be good for both of you."

"Edward wants to meet me? He asked skeptically. He took another bite of his dessert and he thought for a while before answering me. "Okay, I want to meet this Edward. Do you guys talk about me?"

"Yeah, he asked about you after I mentioned we got an apartment together." I said.

"And what did you say?"

"Only the good stuff." I replied. "We have a couple of classes together."

"Like what?"

"Well our biology which you already know. Our history and the writing class I had today." We fell into conversation easily after that. We talked about everything from our classes and who we have met to the party we were throwing tomorrow. When our bill came I offered to pay but James snatched it up before I could get my hands on it. We left the waitress and nice tip and started for the door. She wished us a good evening and winked at James. It made me jealous, but there were many girls that threw themselves at James. I should just get use to it. The drive home was silent as we were both lost in our thoughts, but James kept his hand on my thigh the whole way home. James parked the car and we walked up the steps together. It felt like a first date where he was going to walk me to the door, kiss me on the cheek and leave. But instead he unlocked the door and came right in. We both got changed into pajamas and opened a bottle of wine. We snuggled up together on the couch and watched some horror movie that I wasn't really into but they were James favourite kind. He held me tight as i squeezed my eyes through the scary parts and just held me through the not as scary parts. When the movie was done around 10pm I drew us a bath in our nice big Jacuzzi tub. We sat with my back to his chest and took our time in there slowly washing each other and sneaking touches.

We towel dried as we let the plug out of the drain so the water could empty. I had my blue towel around my body as I dried my hair with my green towel. I didn't notice when James came up behind me and all the sudden cupped my towel clad boobs. I melted into him and turned around for a fiery kiss. He put his hands on my ass and I lifted my legs to wrap around his waist. He pushed me against the wall and moved one hand from around my back to palm my breast. My moan was caught by his mouth and we moaned in unison. He moved us from the bathroom to our bedroom. He walked slowly to our bed and laid me down. I watched as he dropped his towel and came to unwrap mine. He gazed down at me in all my naked glory. "Touch me" I choked out of frustration. His hands were immediately on my body. He kissed and nipped and licked a trail all the way down to my aching sex but he wouldn't touch me the one place I wanted it. Needed it. He wanted me to beg for it. _Bastard. _I thought. "James please" I begged. "Touch me" I tried again. No luck. "I need you inside me." I said and he finally slipped one finger inside me, eventually adding one more, then two. We spent the rest of the night pleasuring each other and finished off by making love.

**A/N: What did you like, hate, suggestions how to make it better? let me know in a review! I will post the next chapter when I get more reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The party. The news.**

I woke up with James wrapped around my body trapping me. it was too hot and I gently slid out from under his arm. He sighed and hugged my pillow but otherwise didn't wake up. I looked at him and had a funny feeling in my stomach. Something wasn't right with him and something was going to happened tonight at the party. I brushed the feeling aside and walked to the kitchen. I pulled out some eggs, bacon, and toast. 10 minutes later the eggs were sunny side up, the bacon was crispy and the French toast was perfect. I poured a glass of orange juice and put everything on a tray. Delicately balancing everything I pushed the bedroom door open and shuffled in. I set the tray down on our dresser and made the rest of the way to our bed. James was facing the middle so I sat behind him and started massaging his back. I started on his shoulders massaging orbitually and made my way down his back and up again. After repeating this a couple of times I moved down his arms and called his name. He rolled onto his back and pulled me on top of him, kissing me boisterously. I moaned and pushed up, my long hair all cascading down my right side. I looked in his eyes. "I made you breakfast," I patted him lightly. "Sit up." He sat up and looked at me. I jumped up and grabbed the tray. He watched as the tray was placed gently on the bed. He smiled up at me and took a bite of toast. I heard him lightly moan in delight. He opened his eyes and offered me a bite. I shook my head and told him to enjoy. I went back to the kitchen and cut up an orange to eat for breakfast. I sat at the breakfast bar enjoying the quiet. I observed as James sauntered in robed in just a pair of track pants that hung low on his hips. He smirked when he caught me staring at him. Blood flushed my face and he chuckled. After placing the tray and dishes down he walked over to me.

"so babe, what kind of drinks do you want for the party tonight?" he asked. "I have to go make an alcohol run because apparently they forgot to stock the house before we moved in." I chuckled and playfully pushed him in the shoulder. He stepped behind me and I leaned back into him closing my eyes. I sighed enjoying the moment. He hugged me, "babe?"

"Oh yeah, um some wild berry coolers and a bottle of vodka." I said. "Don't worry I'm saving some of the coolers for another time." I said knowing he didn't like when I drank excessive amounts. I usually didn't anyways because I ended up taking care of him when he got so drink he couldn't walk.

"Okay well it's 11:30 so I guess ill go now so we can set up after lunch when I get back." He kissed me on the cheek and left out the door. I got up and washed our dishes. Once I dried and put them away I looked around for what else I could put away. I went room by room picking up garbage, making our bed, and dusting. Next I started on the bathroom. Wiping the mirrors, washing the sinks and scrubbing the toilet. By the time I was done it was 1:30, James should be back by now. _Oh well, there was probably a line. _I started making some cold cut sandwiches and placed them in the fridge when I was done. James walked in just as I finished putting away the ingredients and wiping up the counter. He walked over to the fridge and placed the drinks in the door. He must have noticed the sandwiches because he pulled them out and sat down motioning for me to come and join him. I sat down and we ate our food quietly. We bother finished and I washed our dishes. "So what is left to do?" he asked.

"Well, I already picked up garbage and dusted and cleaned the bathrooms. So I guess just picking up things we don't want ruined and setting up the music." We spend the rest of the afternoon preparing.

At 8:10 I went to our room and picked our a short, tight, denim skirt with a teal shirt that had ruffles around the stomach and beading around the neck. I paired it with a pair of black high heels. Next I started on my hair and by 8:30 I had my hair in loose curls and was just finishing my light make up. People started to trickle in and by 8:45 people had piled in and the party was started! The most of people were James friends who I didn't know. I grabbed one of my coolers and drank it down like it was nothing. Grabbing my second one I went to find James. He was surrounded by a bunch of his buddies. "There she is!" he slurred and slung his arm around me. He kissed me hard on the lips. I pushed him away gently, discretely, knowing he had probably already had a few drinks, plus I wasn't one for PDA. I looked at my clock, 10:15. I told him I was going to walk around and he brushed me off, a little mad that I had stopped the kiss. I rolled my eyes and sighed as I left. Edward should have been here by now. My drink was almost empty so I took my last sip and recycled it with my first drink. I swayed a little bit dizzy. Slowly I made my way to the middle of the living room. Swaying my hips to the music the room spun a bit. I heard a bell but ignored it thinking it was just part of the music. I heard it again and stumbled to the door. I pulled it open and there stood Edward in all his bronze haired glory. I smiled. He stepped forward and gave me a friendly hug. I pulled him in and closed the door.

"Hi Edward!" I said excitedly. He chuckled and said hi back. I noticed he didn't have any drinks. "You don't have anything to drink." It was a statement.

"No, I have to drive back tonight. I'm just going to socialize." He explained and I nodded like I knew but honestly I didn't, I've never had to be the DD.

We wandered through the crowd looking for James. On the way we stopped so I could take a shot from my vodka. I led Edward to the bedroom where we found James. I tugged on his arm and he turned to face Edward and I. He smiled at me and made an odd face at Edward. I looked between the two of them. Edward had a look of consciousness on his face. I shook my head and introduced the guys. I turned to James.

"James this is Edward. Edward, James." They shook hands. James turned back to me and pulled me close for a sloppy drink kiss.

"I'm going to get another drink." James said to me, "Don't... be careful" he said quietly before walking away. I nodded confused. Edward and I walked to a couch in the living room and sat down. We had a little bit of awkward conversation. Edward tuned to me and sighed.

"Bella there is something I think you should hear." He said deplorably. I nodded and that feeling came back. I had the same feeling before I introduced them, while they were glaring at each other. He continued, "Well um, I think, no I know..." he stumbled. "That I saw James and another girl kissing and feeling each other up." I didn't realise I was shaking my head.

"What? How? When?" I asked confused. I stood up and he followed suit. I swayed and he held me steady. My head was fuzzy and swimming.

"Bella, I'm sorry, yeah, I saw them outside a building after the first time we had class together. I didn't know he was your boyfriend at the time though" he tried to explain but I didn't believe him.

"No he wouldn't. We just had our one year anniversary yesterday." I sobbed and Edward patiently held me. But my resolve strengthened and I pushed out of Edwards arms to go and find James and see if it was true. First I stopped by the fridge and grabbed my third cooler. I twisted the cap off the bottle and took a big, huge gulp.

I pushed through the crowds. First I stumbled through the masses of people in the kitchen and living room. No James. The main bathroom door was open so I pushed it open further. I looked in, no James. I sighed frustrated and took more of my drink down. I pushed myself to the bedroom. I paused wondering if I really wanted to find him. What if what Edward said was true? What if he was with another girl right now? _Oh god. _I thought. I pushed open the door only to find James was not there. I huffed and flopped down on the bed leaning back I looked at the closet. The closet. I hesitantly sat up. Looking at my drink, liquid confidence, can't hurt. I chugged down the rest of my cooler and left the empty glass bottle on the bed. I had my hands on the door and took a deep breath... I heard a moan, a girl. And I heard a grunt, a guy. Possibly James. My head spun and my body swayed. I was so dizzy now. With a small pull the doors opened. _Oh god. _I sunk to my knees, tears streaming down my face. James heard me and pushed the girl off his doing up his pants.

"Bella, babe, it's not what it looks like." He slurred trying to pick me up off the floor. I stood and backed away, but he matched my every step. I pushed mu hands to his chest telling him to stop.

"Edward was right." I mumbled implausibly. I found myself with tears and shaking my head again. "I'm going, were done." I said sternly. Apparently he wasn't having that. He grabbed me and slammed me against the wall. He kissed me roughly. It made me feel dirty. I pushed him off but he was quick to push me back against the wall and held me tightly by the throat.

"You." He kissed me. "Are. Not." And again. "Going. Anywhere." He pushed his hand down my shirt. _No No No _I begged in my mind. He palmed my breast. He kissed my neck. He held me captive. I felt dirty, about every time he touched me in the past. One of his hands made its way down to my skirt and inside my panties.

"See babe," he paused. "You like this remember? I'm only yours and you are only mine."

"No, you're not. And I am not yours." I said and I kneed him and he crippled to the ground groaning in pain.

"Ugh you bitch!" he said. I took my opportunity and ran/tripped out of the room.

I needed something. I grabbed the bottle of vodka and just started taking many swigs right from the bottle. Saying goodbye to people I knew I stumbled out the front door. Keys and vodka bottle in hand I staggered to my truck.

"Bella. Wait." I turned and saw Edward running toward me. When he got closer he saw the tears and he wiped them away with the pad of his thumb. "Bella, are you okay? What happened?" he asked straightening my shirt. I ignored his questions.

"What are you still doing here Edward?" I slurred. He chuckled and told me he needed a breather. I took another shot right out of the bottle. It was half empty now. I sighed and almost tumbled to the ground. Edward moved quickly to catch me and leaned me against the truck.

"So what happened?" he asked again. I looked at him.

"Well after you... you told me he was a cheater. I... I went to go and find him but I couldn't and then I did and... and he was in the walk in... the closet with some hoe." I paused and he hugged me close. As he rubbed my back I continued. "So I told him I want out. That... that we were done! And I tried to leave, but he... he slammed me against the wall and shoved his tongue down my throat." I said trying to piece it all together. I took more from the bottle. "Then he held me here—" I showed him my neck.

"Oh my god, Bella, you're bruised!" he said appalled. I shook him off.

"So anyway I kneed him and he went down to the ground and I ran." I sobbed more and he held me tightly. "I feel so dirty" I clawed at my clothes. Edward grabbed my hands and my keys. "Wait I need those!" I panicked and slurred.

"No you don't Bella." He said.

"I'm going to Angy's and I can't get there unless I drive!" I tried to grab the keys back. He picked me up and placed me in the passenger seat of a car. He buckled my seat belt and closed my door. I heard him climb in the other side of the car and felt him take the bottle from my clutched hands.

"Sleep Bella." He gently coaxed and started the car.

"...I'm Edward..." movement. Sleep.

"...her boyfriend cheated..." Sleep.

"Thanks for letting me take care of her here..." Darkness. I let unconsciousness pull me under.

**A/N**: **What did you like, hate, suggestions to make it better? Let me know in a review! Just review people! 3 ;) I won't be updating for a while because we are moving but I will keep writing so I can post as soon as I get computer access!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Found you. **

**A/N: I'm really sorry, this is a month and 3 weeks later than I hoped to post! Thank you to anyone who is still reading and stuck with it! Now that we're moved I'm going to update more! Now on with the story!**

I felt relaxed after my dreamless sleep. That ended though as I rolled onto my back and stretched. All my muscles ached.

"...and she stumbled out drunk wanting to drive here, but I made her let me drive her." There was a pause. "And you know the rest." The man finished, all the sudden I just had that feeling of eyes on me. Opening mine I was Edward and Angela. As I sat up Edward left the room and Angela walked over and sat on the bed with me.

"Hey Bella, how ya feeling?" she asked, I groaned.

"I've been better." I said. A knock on the bedroom door startles us and Angela gets up to let them in. Edwards face peaks in and I smile at him. he walks in and hands me some Advil and water, which I take gratefully. "Thanks" I say, "what day is it?"

"Sunday" Edward answers.

"Ugh, I don't want to go to school tomorrow!" I complain. Angy nods in understanding.

"Well don't worry, he won't get to you. I'll drive you to and pick you up from all your classes." Edward offers.

"But what about all your classes?"

"All the teachers I have, except for the class we have together, canceled our my classes, something about a teachers meeting for the material, so I'm free." I nod in agreement.

"Okay, sounds like a plan then."

The rest of the day is spent at Angela's apartment just getting closer and getting to know each other in Angela and Edwards case. Angela and Edward got along very well to my ebullience. The more the day went on the more we talked and the more I started to really like Edward. I was grateful that he was going to drop me off and pick me up from classes. It made me feel like I would be a bit more safe. The week went by quickly and without a hitch. I walked out of the building my class was in and spotted Edwards Volvo. He got out and opened my door for me. "Thanks" I said as I slipped in the passenger side. I watched as he walked around to his side and got in.

"So what do you want to do this weekend?" he asked pulling out of the parking lot.

"I don't know, we'll ask Ang what she wants to do when we get back." I said and Edward nodded in agreement. We were quiet the rest of the ride. "Ang, we're back!" I called as we walked in the door. Angela came running down the stairs.

"Hey guys, Bella how was school?"

"oh, ya know, it was pretty boring." We all talked about our day as we moved to the kitchen where Angela had dinner made. Everything looked amazing! The pork looked delicious, the noodles looked creamy and the salad looked green and fresh. "mmm Ang this looks amazing!" I said grabbing the plates and setting the rest of the table.

We all sat at the table enjoying our meal. I passed Edward the pork. _Edward. He's been so good to me this week. So kind and caring and thoughtful. So...putting me first. Is this what it's like to have a boyfriend? _Wait what. _No. He's not my boyfriend, he is my friend. But he is really good looking... _I shake my head to try and clear my thoughts. Angela. She's been amazing to let Edward stay here...

"Bella?" hearing my name pulls me out of my mentation.

"Sorry, what?" apologizing I look up.

"I said what do you want to do this weekend?"

"Oh, I don't know, I'm good for anything!"

"Oh good! Cause Edward and I were talking while you were spaced out and we were thinking since it's a long weekend we could go down to the shopping district, get a hotel room tomorrow morning and stay until Monday night! We could go shopping while Edward said he wanted to check something out down there."

"Yeah that sounds great Ang." I stayed zoned out as we finished our dinner, thinking about what a week I have had. It had been a good week with no disturbances, but I had a gut feeling about this weekend that, that wouldn't last much longer. I had a bad feeling about this weekend but I tried to brush it off and have a good time with them. Edward picked up on my mood while we were clearing the table. He asked me about it but I told him it was nothing, that I was just tired. He gave me a skeptical look but otherwise let it go.

I excused myself early to go and get ready for bed. Ang only had one extra room so I had been sleeping in there but Edward had been sleeping on the couch, which could not have been comfortable. I looked at the bed and sighed. Just as I was settling into the couch I heard, "what are you doing?" and peeked over the back of the couch and saw Edward in low hanging pj pants. He cleared his throat. "Bella?" I looked up at him and blushed.

"uh.. um.. I thought I'd give you the bed tonight." I stuttered.

"why would you do that?" he walked closer.

"Because you deserve it. You've been so good about this whole thing, and I thought you might want the bed.." I mumbled.

"haha Bella it's okay, you take the bed." I shook my head telling him no. He raised one eyebrow at me and sauntered over to me. questioning his motives I gripped the couch. Apparently that wasn't enough as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder!

"Edward!" I half yelled half giggled. "Put me down!" he walked right into the second room and threw me on the bed. I sat up, crossed my arms and huffed. He mimicked me. I looked at the window and smiled.

"oh no you don't!" he stated and moved to the side in front of the window. I took that moment and bolted for the door but Edward was faster grabbing me around the waist. I struggled while he pulled us both back to the bed and we fell on the mattress. He took advantage and started tickling me.

"Ahh fine! I give, I give! You win!" I surrendered and his attack ceased. I looked up at his face not realizing until now that I was on my back and he was straddling my hips. He lowered his face slowly and kissed me. my hands found their way to his neck and hair as I kissed back. After a minute he pulled back. "Fine, I'll stay in the bed" I said. He smiled and got up.

"Good"

"As long as you stay to" he looked at me warily but climbed back in and we both fell asleep not long after that.

I woke to Edward tangled all around me. I shifted a little and he sleepily opened his eyes.

"Morning" he mumbled.

"Good morning" I said. He released me and I got out of bed. I walked to his bag lying on the floor and grabbed a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. "Ang wants to leave soon." I said throwing his clothes at him. He chuckled and sat up. I headed to the bathroom to change into my own clothes. Edward was downstairs when I had come out of the bathroom. I sat down at the breakfast bar and he passed me a glass of orange juice. "Thanks" he nodded than sat down beside me.

"So how did you sleep?" he asked. I blushed and looked down.

"Very well, you?" he smirked.

"Same thank you." We finished our breakfast in silence until Ang came down telling us to be ready to go in 20 minutes. And 20 minutes later we all climbed into Edward Volvo and headed out. A drive that should have taken us 2 hours took us an hour and 20 minutes with Edwards driving. We pulled into the Stedtler hotel and booked a room for 2 nights. We didn't have many bags, only a carry on each, so we took the stairs to room 226. It was pretty standard for a 2 bed room. Angela called one bed all to herself so Edward and I got the other one. It was 11:30 so we decided to head out, get lunch at subway, and then start our shopping. We started at Hollister and American eagle. Ang and I got more than Edward but he still got a couple of shirts and a pair of jeans. Edward said he wanted to go look at phones so Ang agreed quickly and pulled me in the other direction. I waved goodbye confused then looked in the direction she was pulling me. oh no. La senza. "Ang I don't need anything here." I said and tried to stop but momentum was on her side and she easily pulled me in. Oh boy.

"Here try these on and this and this, oooh and this..." she continued handing me lace pieces, red pieces, strapless, baby dolls, and lingerie sets. Sighing I tried them all on.

"Ang why do I need to try these one?" I asked from in the dressing room.

"For Edward!" I froze. I opened the door and peeked my head out.

"Ang were no—" she pushed her way in.

"Oh you are so getting that one!" I was wearing a coral baby doll, that was a push up.

"But were not dating!" I explained.

"Oh I know, but you will be." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and gave me a pointed look. I shook my head and pushed her out. Locking the door behind her I stripped of the piece and put it in the 'keeper' pile. The next and final piece was another baby doll in black and teal. The whole thing was black except for the bow and lace along the top of the cups and panty. Looking in the mirror I really liked this, Ang just needed to approve and we could go. I opened the door a crack.

"Ang?" I called, she stepped in.

"Damn Bella. If I wasn't straight or with Ben I would so go for you in that. Damn hot." I gaped at her.

"I guess this goes in the keeper pile!" I said and we both laughed. She scooted out taking the pieces with her. I put my clothes back on and headed to the counter. Angela was talking to the lady at the checkout.

"...yeah this is a surprise for her boyfriend, do you have a bag we could hide them in? He doesn't know we came here." They both laughed and the lady pulled out a plain grey bag. I was shocked but soon we were walking out of the store, arms linked and laughing.

"Like I said before, he's not my boyfriend!"

"But you want him to be!" she countered.

"who's not your boyfriend?" I jumped and spun around almost falling but Edward caught me.

"oh nothing!" I said quickly, "let's go!" we threw our bags in the Volvo and headed back to the hotel.

There were no spots near the door so we had to park at the very back of the lot. I grabbed a couple of bags including my lingerie ones and told them I would go open the room. Ang noticed what was in my hand and tried to stall Edward. I was almost to the door when I felt a hand spin me around. James.

"James, how did you find me here?" I asked fuming. His fingers traced up my arm to my necklace. My necklace.

"Remember your necklace princess?" he tugged on it for effect. "I had a tracker put in. I just used it to find you." He tried to kiss me but I turned my head and he got my cheek. Eww. "Awh baby don't be like that." He said pulling me closer to and against him. I dropped my bags and pushed against his chest. He slapped me hard against the face and picked me but to put me over his shoulder.

"No put me down!" I screamed. He slapped me again. I lifted my head to see Edward drop a handful of bags and start running. I started to squirm to make it as hard as I could for James to get away with me. we were almost to his car when I was dropped on the ground. My hands broke the fall but I could tell at least one of them was sprained. I pulled myself to my knees and saw Edward in the middle of a punch to James's stomach I was horrified and scared. My vision blurred and tears prickled out. James had found me. Edward was punching James. Edward could get hurt. Edward could get hurt.

"Edward no!" I screamed grabbing my bags and pulling him toward the car. My necklace. I handed Edward the bags and pushed him towards the car. "Go!" even with the push I gave him he only stumbled a few steps. I ripped the necklace off and threw it on the ground next to him. I ran. Ran until I reached the bags Edward dropped, grabbed them, and put them in the car. Angela was already in the back seat when I pulled myself in shotgun. Next Edward barreled into his seat and we were off. I sat quietly looking out the window and shaking.

"Um.. how did he find you?" Ang asked timidly. I just shook my head and looked at Edward. He got the message.

"Her necklace had a tracker..." he trailed off and it was silent the rest of the way to Angela's.

**A/N**: **What did you like, hate, suggestions to make it better? Let me know in a review! Just review people! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six – Notes**

**A/N: I'm reeeeeally sorry about the long update. I know everyone says it but RL has just been crazy. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. **

"Bella" Edward shakes me from the driver side as I stare blankly out the window. He tries again. I come back to earth and realize I we're here. I nod mechanically, undo my seat belt and open the door to get out. I take the rear and follow Ang and Edward into the house. In seconds I'm up the stairs and packing my things. I don't realize they knock but Edward walks in followed by Angela.

"Bella, what are you doing? I hear.

"Packing my things."

"We can see that, but why?" I realize its Angela I stop and turn to face her.

"Ang," I sit on the edge of the bed. "I have to go. I cant stay here and put you in anymore danger."

"But Bella,"

"No. As long as I'm here James could come. I don't want you in danger and I can fix that by going somewhere else so he doesn't come here." I think she wants to argue but knows I'm right. "Anyways, Ben will be back soon and you guys need your space." She frowns and her shoulders sag.

"If you're going then I'm coming too. I'm not leaving you by yourself."

"No Edward you've done far more than enough and I don't want you in danger either."

"Bella—"

"No Edward."

"Bella take Edward if you're not going to stay here! It will make me feel better knowing you have someone to help you. It will give me peace of mind."

"Fine." I say and pack the rest of my stuff.

20 minutes later Edward and I have packed our thing and are in Angela's living room. Edward grabs my bag and I walk over to my best friend. We look at each other for a minute then grip each other in a strong hug.

"Be safe" she whispers. Nodding I let her go just as Edward walks back in.

"Ready?" he asks. I nod and walk to the door. Edward goes to shake Angela's hand but she won't stand for that and pulls him into a hug. He chuckles. "Thanks for letting us stay and everything." He says.

"You're welcome, be safe you two." She says releasing him. With that Edward and I walk out the door to his Volvo. It had turned dark and the streetlights and buildings light the way. It was beautiful. We drove through the city and stopped at a hotel called Healer. It looked like a pretty nice place. Edward turned to me.

"You sure you don't want to stay at my place?"

"James already knows where Ang lives; we don't need him to know where you live too." He sighed and nodded, and we both got out of the Volvo. He held the door open for me and we went to the counter.

"Hello we'd like a room for two please."

"Oh sir, we only have 1 bed rooms left, is that okay?" The blonde asks Edward, not even glancing at me. I roll my eyes. He looks at me in question and I nod shyly.

"Yes that'll be fine."

"How many nights?"

"Um three please" that will put us at a Monday check out.

We walk down the hall quietly looking for 204. 210, 208, 206, 204! Edward slid the room key in and opened the door. I dropped my bag on the bed and flopped down beside it.

"You want a show?"

"Yes." I said getting up and opening my suit case for a brush and tooth brush. Edward went and stared the shower for me. I sighed happily. I could get use to this, he would make such a great boyfriend.

"It's ready."

"Thanks." The hot water did wonders and all my tension melted away. The hotel shampoo smelled wonderful and I was thankful since we forgot to bring some. I washed my hair quickly and got out. Shit. I forgot clothes. I pulled my towel tight around me. I cracked open the door and looked out, Edward was facing away and down in the mini fridge. I quickly and quietly went to my suit case. I grabbed a pair of sweat pants, a shirt, and panties. While I was pulling out a lacy bra Ang got me Edward stood up and turned around. I froze and his eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled. I frantically tried to put my bra in my arms but ended up dropping my clothes on the floor. I blushed and bent down to pick them up. I heard his feel pad across the floor. I froze. I could feel his presence behind me. I stood up slowly and faced him. His eyes were trained on his face, I blushed and looked down. His finger gently lifted my chin. Slowly he leaned in and kissed me. Wow. I dropped my clothes on the bed and my hands found their way to his face. He placed his hands on my hips and deepened the kiss. My towel decided to ruin the moment and fell open. I gasped and pulled it closed. Edward fumbled.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Bella, I—"

"No, it's okay I said and scurried to the bathroom. I sat against the sink. Wow that was amazing.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to get pizza, what kind would you like?"

"Um deluxe please."

"Okay." I heard him walking away and out the front door.

I was almost dressed when I heard my phone ringing. I quickly rushed to get to my purse to grab it. I thought it was Edward so I didn't check the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Bella."

"James." I said sourly. "How did you get this number?"

"Oh darling, you didn't think I would forget my girls number did you?"

"I'm not your girl. Leave me alone." I was going to hang up.

"Oh darling, don't hang up, or Angela will pay the price." Oh no, he has Ang.

"No don't hurt her!"

"Then go down to the front desk and ask for the note from James. Hurry before Edward gets back. Don't let him know." He said then hung up. I hung up my end and looked for paper and pen.

**Edward.**

**Something came up, I'll be back later,**

**Don't wait up for me, I have a room key**

**And will let myself in. I'll text you in a**

**Couple hours.**

**Love Bella.**

I placed the note on his pillow and rushed for the door. I practically ran down the hallway and hit the elevator button frantically. It wasn't fast enough. Ping. _Finally. _I thought as the doors opened. I tapped my foot as I pushed the button for the lobby. I ran out of the elevator, receiving strange looks from the man at the front desk but I didn't care.

"Excuse me," I breathed. "is there a letter for Bella here from a James?" I asked and the man bent behind the counter and pulled out an envelope. "Thanks" I grabbed the letter and ran outside. I took a deep breath and ripped the open the top of the letter.

**My dearest lovely Bella, **-ew that made me sick

**I'll make you a trade, you come... talk**

**To me for a while and I'll let Angela go**

**Unharmed. Meet me in the Howard ally.**

**I'm waiting...**

It sounds sketch but what if he as Angela? I cant let him hurt her. _Okay, I'm going._ Shoving the note in my back pocket I started for Howard st. It was getting dark and raining a little bit. I kept going, I needed to make it before he hurt Ang. Howard, I saw the street sign. This is it. I turned down the alley, passing buildings and garbage bins.

"Hi baby," I turned just in time to see James hit me over the head with something. I fell to the ground feeling dizzy and about to pass out. "Sorry Angela's not here. I went to her place to get her but she wasn't home. But I just had to see you baby. I missed you." He got down and crawled on top of me, kissed me and started to undo his pants. That's when I passed out. I woke up after minutes, half an hour, and hour? I don't know but James was still beside me smiling. I looked down and almost cried. _No. _I thought _I can cry later. _I did up my pants and got up. "Where do you think you're going?" James asked me getting up. I didn't reply I just ran. _So he didn't have Angela and he just... just raped me. _I pushed myself faster but James was still gaining on me. I wasn't fast enough. _If I could just make it to the street, surely he wouldn't do anything there right?_

I looked back over my shoulder and he was catching up to me. I looked forward again and my foot caught on a crack. I fell to the pavement and scrapped my hands and knees. I scrambled to get up. _Hurry! _I needed to go faster. I started running again but it was too late. He grabbed the back of my jacket and slammed me against the wall. He pressed his dirty body against mine and I could feel the hot tears that were rolling down my face.

"Please no, please!" I begged. I tried to push him away but he brought his hand to my throat and leaned into my ear.

"Baby keep squirming, I love it when you're feisty." He whispered.

"I'm not your baby. I'm not your anything!" I yelled and brought my knee up to knee him in the balls. He let me go as he crippled in pain. But he recovered quickly, too quickly. He grabbed me again and slammed me back up against the wall.

"You are mine and I'll show you just how much you are." He said in my ear as he started undoing my shirt.

"No, please no! Don't touch me!" I screamed.

"If you don't be quiet I'll have to make you." he said roughly.

"Never," I said, "I'll never be quiet. I am not yours and you can't touch me!" I screamed at him. He drew his fist back and let it swing towards me. I held my breath, clenched my eyes shut and ducked. His fist collided with the wall.

"Ow, you bitch!" he screamed, clutching his hand. He tried again and hit me this time.

"Stop! Police." I heard a guy call. We both looked to the right and there was a cop. James bolted and he went after James. I looked back and Edward was standing there. Edward. I ran to him. I flinched when I heard the cop take down James. I looked up at Edward and he wiped away a tear from my face.

"Edward, when... how... how did you find me?" I asked confused but relieved at the same time. He sighed and shook his head.

"I came back and saw your note. I got worried and tried to text you but your phone was still in the apartment. I knew something was wrong. I talked to the desk man and he told me you left and were running. I thought that wasn't like you and asked if he knew where you went and he pointed this way. I called the police and told them what I knew. They said they would help me look for you and we found you here." I hugged him tighter. "Bella what happened?"

"He told me he had Angela so I come here and he... he raped me Edward." He tensed, "and then I tried to run but he caught me, I kneed him and he hit me, then you guys got here." I sobbed.

"Oh baby, shh, you're safe now, I'm here and the police have James." I just nodded and curled into our embrace.

"Thank you Edward."

**A/N: Well well well, James got caught by the police, will he stay in their custody? How will what happened to Bella effect her and Edwards relationship? What will Angela think when she hears of everything that happened? Read and see! Plus reviews are always more than welcome and I reply to all of them!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – A turn for the worst**

**A/N: Rated m just to be safe, dark themes, I apologize if you don't like it. I was in a down mood while writing it, and hopefully I don't lose readers! Again sorry for the long update, I'll try to be quicker with the next one, Suggestions always available!**

"Come, let's get you back to the hotel." Edward said. It was just hitting me now how cold and tired I was. I started shaking and sagged against Edward. Standing me up right he took off his jacket and put it around me.

"Thanks." I mumbled

"Can you walk or do you want me to carry you to the car?" he asked, and I opened my arms saying I'm too tired. He picked me up easily and walked to the cab. He gently placed me in and shut the door. I closed my eyes as he walked around and got in on the other side. My head lolled to the side and my eyes drooped closed again. The cad pulled away from the curb and into the busy street. It's a wonder nobody but the police and Edward figured out what was happening. A few short minutes later we pulled up to the hotel. Edward got out and ran around the cab to open my door. "Bella, do you want me to carry you again?" he asked. I blushed.

"No, I'll walk." He nodded and helped me out of the car. He put his arm around me to hold me up, to anyone else we would just look like a cute couple, but it was much more, he was my life line at the moment. He nodded at the hotel clerk as we walked passed and toward the elevator. _Bing. _The elevator opened and we shuffled in. I wanted to cry some more but I would stay strong. I don't want Edward to see me cry and he was already being so strong for me. I straightened up out of his arms, the doors slid open and we walked down the hall to our room. Sticking the room key in he let us in and as we walked in I asked if he wanted a drink, earning another confused look from Edward.

"No thanks."

"Okay." I walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a drink for myself. Edward came over.

"Bella I'm going to have a shower, if you need me just knock. And please, if you're going to leave, tell me where you're going." He looked pointedly at me, "okay?"

"Okay but I think I'm just going to lay down for a while." I said and walked over to the bed. He nodded and headed for the bathroom. I took another long sip of my drink. I clicked on the T.V. and the weather ladies face appeared talking about how it's going to rain tomorrow. I finished off my drink and looked at the glass for a minute. I need another. I crawled out of bed and went to the fridge. The wine wasn't strong enough so I grabbed rum and Pepsi to mix, but it ended up being more of a rum concoction. I placed the rum and half can of Pepsi on the counter, picked up my glass and crawled back on the bed. Mindlessly sipping on my strong drink and watching the news about some police chase that happened on the highway, I waited. I waited for the memories to go, I waited for the drink to take effect –although it probably already had- and I waited for Edward to get out of the shower. 10 minutes later I heard the water turn off and soon after, Edward walked out. He had his towel wrapped around his waist and was drying his hair with another towel. _Mmm he looks hot. _I watched as he walked to his suit case and grabbed some clothes, turn around and walked back to the bathroom. I took another sip almost finishing my tall glass. Moments later he walked back out and sat on the bed.

"How ya feelin'?" he asked and patted one of my crossed knees. I shrugged.

"Okay I guessed." I looked up at him and a flash of our kiss popped in my mind. He gave me a curious look and I blushed, then giggled. "I thought about our kiss." I slurred a little. Then he noticed the drink in my hand and took a whiff.

"God Bella, how much is in this?" he asked and looked to the mini fridge. Shaking his head. "Okay I think you've had enough." He said and went to dump out the last little sip. "Come on, lets get you to bed." He said walking back. I stood up and peeled out of my jeans then crawled under the covers beside him. He clicked off the T.V. and smiled and snuggled a little closer and fell asleep.

I groaned and rolled over. "Morning." He said.

"Hmm." I mumbled sitting up. He reached over and grabbed orange juice and a little pill.

"Here, take this." He said handing it to me. my brow furrowed in question. "It's the morning after pill." I blanched. "I know, don't panic, it's just so that you don't get pregnant okay?" I nodded and take both the orange juice and the pill.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said numbly and get out of bed. I grabbed my clothes first this time and hurried to the shower. I stripped my clothes and turn on the hot water. I grabbed the strong and stepped into the shower. Applying some soap on the sponge I start to scrub my body. I scrub and I scrub and I scrub. No matter how much I scrubbed I just couldn't get clean so I shut off the water as it's started to get cold. Grabbing my towel I dry my now very red and very sensitive skin. I pull on my panties and bra, jeans and a tank top. My wet hair hangs around my face. Edward stands when he sees me, he also sees the redness from washing. He gives me a sad smile and pulls me into a hug. A few tears escape my eyes.

"You want to go get some breakfast? The breakfast room is open for another 15 minutes." I nod and we make our way to the elevator. In the elevator I lean against him for support. "How's your head?" and now that he mentions it, I feel a small ache in my head. I tell him it hurts a little. He chuckles. The elevator _bings_ and the doors open, the food smells so good.

Grabbing a plate I pick up a chocolate chip muffin, a bagel and cream cheese, and a fruit juice. "Do you want to stay here or go back to our room?" Edward asks coming toward me with an overflowing plate of waffles, bagels, muffins, oranges and other fruits. I'm dismayed at how someone so fit can eat so much. I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"Let's go back to our room." He nods and we make out way back up. Finishing our food we get dressed and head out to go to a park. We also do a little shopping, go see a movie, and have a nice dinner. I'm exhausted by the time we're getting back to our hotel room. Edward slips in the card and pushed the door open. As I lay on the bed memories from yesterday come rushing back. My body tenses and I shake a little. Edward comes right over.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned. I shake my head and tell him I'm just remembering. Immediately he understands. "Don't worry, he's with police now." I nod and we change into our pajamas, brush our teeth and crawl in bed. Edwards so sweet, as he rubs my back until I drift into a disturbing slumber.

"..._started undoing my shirt. 'No please, no! Don't touch me!' I screamed. 'If you don't be quiet I'll have to make you.' He said roughly. 'Never,' I said, 'I'll never be quiet, I'm not yours and you can't touch me!' I screamed at him. He drew back his fist and let it swing toward my face. I held my breath and clenched my eyes shut._"

I bolted upright in my bed gasping for air. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped.

A week had passed since then and I have the same nightmare every night. I'm running down the ally to get away from him but I never make it. I'm too slow. He catches me, pushes me against the wall and rapes me. I look over at Edward and sigh. He's sleeping, so peacefully, we have moved into his place together. I get up carefully and make my way to the shower. I feel dirty, really dirty. Closing the door behind me I turn on the shower to its hottest setting. I strip myself of my clothes and stand to face myself in the mirror, but I can't look myself in the eyes, I can only look at my body that has been touched by that dirty man. A shiver runs down my spine and I climb into the tub. The hot water stings at first but I adjust and the sting becomes welcome, it redirects the emotional to physical. Interesting. I put aside the thought and pick up my scrubby. I scrub and scrub everywhere, until my skins red and raw. Then I pick up my razor to shave. It slips out of my hand and clambers to the floor of the tub. Bending down to get it, the blade catches on my finger. _Ow _I mutter. A drop of blood oozes out from the cut, I watch fascinated as the water washes it away in swirly patterns.

My minds distracted and I notice it takes away the memory from my dreams, my reality. I grab the razor and before I know what I'm doing I press it into my wrist and pull across. I wince but strangely it feels... good. My heart starts beating fast, my breathing deepens and I'm nervous. I pull again and quickly feel better, my body relaxes. I put the razor down and stare at the cuts, they bleed just a little. Something occurs to me. Edward, he'll see these, but I don't want to stop, no. I do want to stop? Oh I don't know! I quickly rinse and dry off. I peak out of the ad joint bathroom, he's still sleeping so I run to our closet and pull on a bra, panties, long sleeve shirt and shorts. My wrist are covered, I'm safe for now. I creep back over to the bed and crawl on the edge. "So why did you run to the closet?" he asks amused.

"Hey I thought you were asleep." I say and lean over to kiss him. He takes me by surprise, grabbing my wrists, flipping us over and pulling my hands above me head to kiss me. I hiss in pain.

"Bella?" he looks concerned, "what's wrong?" he asks going to take my sleeve down. I panic and push him off.

"Nothing, I just hit my hand off the counter earlier." I hold my hand and he throws me an odd look. "I'm fine, I promise." It satisfies him for now. We get out of bed and go eat breakfast. While we eat he asks how I slept and I tell him about the dream again. We also talk about what were going to do today, we decided on shopping for summer stuff since it's only a couple weeks away. We finished up and go get dressed.

"So what do you want to go get first?" he asks. We are walking hand in hand down the second floor of the mall. I decide swim suits and we head toward bikini bay. I spot a cute simple monokini. It's black and has ties around the bottom and back (A/N: pic on profile). Edward smirks and I can tell he likes it. We go back to the dressing rooms and I put it on. "Come on, lets see it!" he says from outside the door. _Shit _I look at the cuts on my right hand.

"Umm... okay.." I hesitate. Slowly I open the door and keep hold of it so my right arm is still hidden. He motions for me to come out. I shake my head.

"Why not?" he asks. Shoot.

"Uh, I don't want the whole store to see me in this." I say. He nods and tells me he likes it. I nod and go back into the dressing room and put my clothes back on. Edward found a pair of dark blue swim shorts that looked great on him! After that I stayed away from anything that could expose anything. That night we climbed in bed together and I once again had that terrible nightmare.

**A/N: What did you like, hate, let me know in a review! I will post the next chapter when I get more reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry about the long wait, but guess what! I've finally got a chapter! And its 2 pages (in writing) longer than normal! SO I hope you enjoy! Warning: mature content.**

_Thank God it's Friday_. The past week has dragged on. The nightmares haven't got any better and Edward keeps worrying. Something about what I said in my sleep. Apparently Wednesday night I muttered that 'I didn't want him to find out, he couldn't know'. Oh well, it's Friday, we have one more week of school and tonight Edward and I are going to go to a movie. Edward should be home in half an hour from work. I decide to have a quick shower and start getting ready. I grab my clothes and head to the bathroom. Closing the door I turn the water almost to its hottest setting and step in. I still scrub my skin raw when I shower, I still feel dirty. My thoughts start to drift to Tuesday when we got a call from the police saying they were going to hold Jack for two weeks until they could deal with his crime. I was disappointed it wouldn't be dealt with sooner but at least they were holding him. I shivered. I was tense again and tried to think of something to relax my body, my razor caught my eye. _Should I? _ I Picked it up and examined it. _Probably not.. but once more won't hurt.. it will be the last time.. _I straightened up and looked for a place on my body Edward wouldn't see. Wrist were a no go_, legs? No then I couldn't wear my shorts.. hmm. Hips? _They would be easy enough to hid there. Edward hasn't seen my hips in a while because I'm still shaken up about Jack. I press the blade to my hip and watch the blood ooze out again, my muscles relax. I sigh and repeat the process 3 more times. Putting the razor down I squirt some shampoo on my hands and wash my hair, then the rest of my body and get out. I dress in my bra, matching panties, one of Edwards' tee shirts and a pair of tight knee length black shorts. The shorts pull on the cuts and it hurts but it's not unbearable, it kind of feels like a reminder that I'm here, it's unexplainable. I turn to let the steam out I open the bathroom door and go put my dirty clothes in the hamper. When I'm back in the bathroom I pull out the hair dryer and bend over to give it volume. I'm almost finished when I feel Edwards hands around my waist pulling me to him. I flinch because he pulls right where my hips are now tender. Turning off the dryer I straighten up and turn to him. There must be something showing in my face because he asks if I'm okay.

"Yeah, I just hit my hip off the counter." He nods, "Can you hang up my towel please?" he bends down to pick it up off the floor.

"Bella, what's this?" he asks showing a bit of red on the towel.

"Oh um, I cut myself while shaving, I'm fine though." I say maybe a bit too fast. He gives me a skeptical look but hangs it up anyway. He kisses me on the cheek and leaves me to get ready. All that's left is for me to get dressed. I make my way to the closet and pull out a knee length dress that is flowy and flower printed.

"Wow you look beautiful!" I blush, Edward strides over to me sultry and with confidence. It's sexy as hell. He pulls me against the wall and kisses me. He deepens the kiss as his tongue invades my mouth. I moan. He makes his way down my neck.

"Edward," I tried but he didn't stop, "Edward, stop, we'll be late for the movie." I pushed him back and he pouted. We were really going to be late if we didn't stop now, as much as I wanted to keep going.

We grabbed our things and headed for the car, Edward drove and we made the early show. It was great, we had a wonderful dinner, well late night snack after the movie and fell asleep in each other's arms once we got home.

It's been great being in Edward's house, but I think we need to find a new place. One that's ours to start fresh. It's been about week since I... cut and oddly I can't stop thinking about it and not in a bad way. I want to do it again, call me crazy but it made me feel better. Right now I'm sitting at the table absentmindedly rubbing my right wrist.

"Hey" Edward says putting down his bag and kissing my cheek. I look over at him as he sits down next to me. We both just sit there looking at each other. I wonder what he's thinking about. Does he know? He can't know, he wouldn't want anything to do with me if he did.

"Bella?"

"hmm?"

"I said, what do you want to do tonight?" Well I would like to have a shower and a little 'accident' with my razor again.

"I don't know, maybe stay in and watch a movie?"

"Sounds good to me." he got up to go make some popcorn but I told him I was going to have a shower first. He went to the living room and started setting up the couch and TV. I ran up the stairs and quickly showered, washed my hair, shaved my legs, and washed my face. Then I just stood there, like an idiot, looking at my razor. I decided on my hips. I made one, then another and another.

"Bella?" I jumped as Edward knocked on the door, "What's taking you so long?" I looked down, I had a total of 10 cuts, 6 on one side and 4 on the other.

"Um nothing I'll be out in a minute."

"I could join you."

"No!" I said a little to quickly. "I mean, I'm almost done and I really do want to watch a movie."

"Okay." He went back down stairs I assume to make popcorn. I hurried out of the bath and towel dried myself and my hair. I put on a t-shirt and track pants and ran downstairs. Edward was just entering the living room as I made my way over to the couch and sat down. He shook is head and held out his hand. I took and he pulled me up. Confused, I watched as he placed the popcorn down on the coffee table in front of us and laid down on the couch. Oh. I laid down in front of him and he wrapped an arm around my stomach. Picking up the remote I pressed play and the television screen came to life. Romeo and Juliet, the new one, he knew I loved this movie. I turned my head and smiled at him. In return he gave a tight squeeze. He knew I loved this movie. It was the part where Romeo and Juliet were spending their last night together before Romeo had to leave. Edwards hand had pretty much stayed on my stomach but I felt his hand slide to my hips. I tried my hardest not to react. His hand was still over my shorts waist band so it was good for now. It stung a bit but I could deal with it. Things started to heat up in the movie and I felt his hand slide up to my stomach and then just under the band of my shorts. His fingers gently stroked my skin and I felt him pause. Oh no. After a moment he continued, I started to get up but he pulled me back.

"Bella, what's this?"

"Uh nothing." I successfully got up this time. We just stared at each other, him still laying on the couch, me standing in front of the television. He looked so confused. I didn't know what to do so I ran to our room and locked the door. Turing around I slide down and sat at the foot of the door. I don't know how long I sat there, a couple minutes, an hour? I heard Edward's footsteps just before I heard him knock on the door.

"Bella," he tried turning the handle, "Bella let me in. Bella!" I heard him sigh and slide down the other side of the door. I took a deep breath and slowly got to my feel. The lock made a small _click _as it unlocked. Edward must have noticed because I heard him get up. I made my way to the window opposite our door and looked out. Seconds later I could feel Edwards presence behind me. Ever so softly he placed his right hand on my right shoulder. "Bella what's going on, talk to me." he pleaded. I turned to face him and he brushed a tear from my face. I shook my head.

"I can't," he was about to speak, "You'll hate me." I said.

"Come on Bella, I couldn't hate you." I looked into his eyes.

"You sure you can handle it?" he nodded and I took my sweater off.

"No Bella we need to talk first." He said, I almost laughed.

"I'm showing you, I can't say it." I could barley say it in my mind, how could I say it out loud to him. realization dawned on his face and he nodded for me to continue. I took a hair elastic and tied the bottom of my tank top up and out of the way, then paused and looked at him. he nodded for me to continue. Slowly I slid down the side of my shorts with 4. I looked from the floor to his face, it was so pained. I cringed.

"Where else?" he asked and I let go of the shorts and slide back into place, then gently showed the other side followed by the barley visible scars on my wrist.

"Oh Bella, how did I not notice."

"oh no no, it's not your fault!" he pulled me into a hug and held me tight. Gently he walked us to the bed and we both sat on the edge. I cried, he cried, we both cried.

"I thought you were doing so well, I thought I was helping you get over it. God I was so mistaken."

"No Edward, it's not your fault, I wasn't exactly honest with you. I wanted to be strong and happy, I didn't want to seem weak. I-"

"No baby, I'm here to be strong for you when you can't be, to help and love and support you. Baby you don't have to pretend for me." I nodded and leaned back into him. "Would talking to someone help?"

"I don't think so." I said shaking my head.

"Well then talk to me whenever you feel like doing... this." He gestured to my hips. I nodded, "Promise?" I nodded again, "No say it Bella, Promise me."

"Okay, I promise."

"Good, do you want to talk about anything then?" I shook my head no. "Okay..." there was an awkward pause. "Do you want something for dinner?"

"Sure, how about spaghetti?" we got off the bed and made our way to the kitchen. Working in tandem we made spaghetti and meatballs. Just as it was finishing cooking I went and set up two tv trays so we could watch a comedy with dinner. We threw on Ace Ventura Pet Detective and laughed at all the funny parts getting over all the awkwardness of earlier. It was 12:30 when we decided to finally climb into bed to sleep. I woke early the next morning. I decided to get up and make breakfast for Edward. I set the table and started cooking the bacon and eggs.

"Mmm something smells good." I jumped as Edward walked in, my hand flying to my chest.

"Oh goodness, you scared me!" he chuckled and pulled me in for a hug.

"How ya feeling today?" I told him I was okay and before I got the chance to ask him how he was he said, "Good, do you think you'll be okay until 9ish?" I gave him a confused look. "I promised Alice I'd help clean our her garage and attic today, they're planning to move." I was confused.

"They? Alice?"

"Oh yeah, Sorry, Alice is my sister and by they, I mean her and her husband Jasper. They have some big furniture that her and Jasper can't move alone."

"Oh okay." We both sat down to have our breakfast. We had some small talk but Edward was pretty busy enjoying his bacon and eggs. When we finished we cleared the table and Edward washed while I dried. He plopped one dish into the rinse water and it made a big splash, sending water droplets on my white shirt! "Edward!" he just looked at me and said oops. I huffed, stuck my hands in the water and flicked it at him. He froze and slowly looked over at me, then smirked. He picked the sprayer up on the sink and sprayed me so fast I didn't register it until I was soaking wet. "Ahh Edward!" I tried to block the water shooting out with my hands and made my way to grab it from him. He held it above my head so it was spraying down on me. I clung to him so he would have to spray us both if he wanted to get me. as I went to move a little closer I slipped and we both went down. The only good thing was that the sprayer fell back into the sink and stopped spraying us. Sitting on the floor we just looked at each other and then laughed. Edward got up and helped me up.

We only had a couple of dishes left so we agreed that I would do them while he got ready to go. It didn't take me long and I was finished by 10. I walked to our room just as Edward was walking out. Turing around I walked with him to the door. We hugged, kissed, and said our goodbye. I stayed in the front window, waving farewell until I couldn't see him anymore. Well now what should I do? I wandered around, did some laundry and finally decided to just sit down and read a book. I took out Wuthering Heights and before I knew it, it was 7:30. I heard the phone and ran to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby." I heard Edward's musical voice. "I just wanted to let you know they may need me an extra hour or so. –he chuckled- I just didn't want you to freak out that I wasn't home. I shouldn't be any longer than 10 though."

"Okay, how's it going? Working hard?"

"Oh yeah! Were just working on the attic now, we finished the garage 2 hours ago. How was your day?"

"Good, I just did laundry and some reading." I heard a girl in the background call Edward. I'm assuming it was Alice.

"Look I gotta go, I'll see you soon."

"Okay, bye, I love you."

"Love you too." Then I heard the phone click as he hung up. I put the phone back in the base and sat back down on the couch to read some more. Not even 10 minutes later I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. It was an unknown number but I picked it up anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Bella Swan?"

"Um yes, how can I help you?"

"Well, this is Florida hospital calling and we have some bad news. Carla, your mother I assume, was in a car accident-"

"Oh my goodness, is she okay?"

"Well... no, she was killed on impact." My world stopped. "Bella are you there?"

"Yes, uh, sorry what?"

"There is going to be a funeral for her a week from today. I can give you the contact info so you can get more information."

"Okay thank you." I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote it down. We said goodbye and hung up. I just sat there, I couldn't even cry, I just wanted to cut. What did Edward say I should do? Talk to him. I grabbed the phone and tried to call Alice's place. It rang and rang but no one picked up. I sat and tried to text him, I tried to read but still my mind won and I rushed up the stairs to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Quickly stripping my clothes I opened one of the sink drawers and pulled out the blade I removed from my razor a couple days ago. I stepped in the shower and moved the blade down to my hip. I made one cut, and another, and another. Some were on their own and some crossed over old ones. I sat down on the floor and enjoyed the release. But when I started to come down from it reality hit me hard. My mom's dead, and now, Edward will be disappointed in me. I watch the blood swirl away with the water.

Sighing I stood up, got out of the shower and toweled off. I threw on some loose clothes and made my way down stairs to the couch. I sat for a minute. I needed something to drink. Water? No. Pepsi? No. Juice? No. Pop? No. I decided to get a glass of wine and made my way to a chair at the breakfast bar. I wanted to cry but no tears came out. I took a sip of my drink and realised how thirsty I was. I downed the glass and got another. _God my life sucks. _I want my mom back. Mom. Mommy. The tick of the clock caught my attention. 9. One hour until Edward gets here. Edward, he'll be so disappointed in me. Another drink. It's just a cycle. Think of Edward, the disappointment, drink, remember my mother, the cuts, Edward and so on. I just started drinking from the bottle. Tears finally spilled. There was a quarter of the bottle left and I was quite intoxicated. I folded my arms on the counter and rested my head on them. I wasn't sure how long it was when I heard the door open and Edward walk in.

"Bella, I'm home." He called. I didn't answer or move, just stayed there. "Bella?" I heard him come closer. "Bella, what are... what happened?" he said holding the bottle up then putting it down. "Oh baby." He whispered putting a hand on my back. "Baby look at me." I lifted my head to expose my tear stained face and puffy red eyes. "Bella, what's wrong?" I shook my head. He just looked at me concerned. "Okay, let's get you to bed then." He went to put the bottle away, "can you walk?" he asked on his way back. I went to stand and almost fell. Edward caught me and said he should probably carry me. he picked me up bridal style and I threw my arms around his neck. I sighed and rested my head against his chest. Once we reached our room he set me down and sat me on the bed. I watched as he walked to the dresser to get some PJ's for me. He pulled my shirt over my head and replaced it with a tank top. I flopped back on the bed and let him take my sweat pants off. I heard him gasp and I looked down. Oh, oops. I looked up to his face, he was so sad. "Bella..." he trailed.

"I'm sorry."

"I said to talk to me when you felt that way."

"I tried, I called Alice's place and no one answered..."

"I'm sorry." He said. He slipped my shorts on and got us into bed. I fell asleep but I'm pretty sure Edward didn't get any sleep.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are always welcome **


End file.
